The Perfect Son
by Seasnake
Summary: Written as a present for a friend. Yoshio thought his son would be the perfect heir. And he would have been if he had never met Tamaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Seasnake: Not my usual fare, but a friend asked me to write something for her. She wanted a Kyoya and Tamaki fic. So, I gave her this. **

Yoshio Otori sat in his office at the headquarters of Otori Medical. It had been a bad few years for his business and an absolutely disastrous month. His company's influence had dwindled through a variety of methods. for example, last year a small time manufacturer came out with a cheaper and just as good model of a product the company was about to release.

The final indignity had happened at the beginning of the month. Through a series of unfortunate events and small miscalculations he had lost ownership of the company. He was still in charge, officially. The new owner had yet to express any displeasure with current management. From what the Otori investigators could dig up, the new owner fancied himself a fixer. He liked to buy up companies, keep them for a few months, and then sell them at a profit. Yoshio Otori was currently arranging funds so that he could buy back Otori Medical.

"Mr. Otori," his secretary called him over the intercom, "your youngest son is here to see you." Per request, she specified between his three sons. Kyoya, genius that he was, was currently one of Otori Medical's best assets. But no matter how true it was, he couldn't tell his secretary to introduce Kyoya as "your best son" so "youngest" it continued to be.

"Send him in." Hopefully he had come up with something useful. Kyoya strode into the office in a suit and carrying a brief case. It looked like he had just come from an important meeting, even though Mr. Otori didn't remember one being on Kyoya's schedule.

"Good morning, Father," Kyoya began formally. Yoshio Otori surveyed the man standing several feet in front of his desk. Over the years people continued to confuse his coldness as disinterest. He had always been and still was very interested in his children's progress.

Ever since his childhood Kyoya had been flawless. Until high school he had worried that Kyoya would only be polished and perfect but not brilliant. Which wasn't a concern to the Otori name considering how talented his brothers were. However, in high school Kyoya simultaneously improved relations with the Suoh family, used the ridiculous Host Club to gain several customers and connections, and actually managed to collect a profit thus proving he could run a business. From there he continued to climb upward. He stayed at the top of his class all through university. Made powerful business connections at every social function for Otori Medical and independently. By the time he graduated he had bested his brothers in every manner. Kyoya had finished school over a year ago and could now stand before his father's desk as a man. Yoshio couldn't help but feel a swell of pride whenever he reviewed Kyoya's accomplishments. How could he not feel proud after creating and molding a man like Kyoya. His brothers had already bowed to his superiority and didn't question when he officially became the heir. Kyoya was truly everything Mr. Otori ever wanted in a son, loyal, dedicated, and intelligent enough to undoubtedly surpass his father one day. A perfect son and a perfect heir.

Unfortunately, at present he had no company to pass on to his heir. While Kyoya had done fantastic damage control during the recent events, he could offer no advice to prevent the sale of Otori Medical. Not that Mr. Otori was overly concerned. They were in a predicament but an Otori never bowed to anyone. He and his three sons would get the company back by the end of the year, of this he was certain.

"Good news, Kyoya?" Mr. Otori returned his attention to the current situation.

"I plan to get engaged," Kyoya stated evenly. "As per family policy I am speaking with you before hand." Mr. Otori wasn't particularly surprised by this. Through University Kyoya had two girlfriends for longer than a week. The first he dated right after high school for over a year. She was in the top percentile of her grade but not particularly high standing, not high enough for an Otori anyway. Fortunately, he left her and found himself a much better partner. Ayumi only had average performance at university but she had excellent social status and connections. A partner with charm would be more beneficial to Kyoya's career than a rival intellect.

"While I approve of your relationship with Miss Ayumi it would be better to hold of a wedding until current matters are settled." Mr. Otori said simply. He was slightly surprised that Kyoya hadn't thought of that. Unless he had a plan to strengthen relations through an engagement.

"Miss Ayumi is already married," Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "She and her long term girlfriend eloped two days ago." Mr. Otori took a moment to process this unexpected statement. His son had been dating a lesbian for the past two and a half years? There was no way Kyoya didn't know about her sexual preferences, which meant… Mr. Otori gave his son his business stare.

"You have been sneaking around." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Kyoya answered it anyway. Mr. Otori kept his composure. This was not the worst case scenario. Kyoya would still be brilliant even if he married some useless rice farmer. If the press was handled appropriately, it could even be used as a sob story for the masses.

"Then tell me, what about this mistress required secrecy?"

Kyoya looked his father in the eyes and answered in absolute deadpan, "His gender." Shit. The elder Otori broke eye contact to look down at his desk and pinch the bride of his nose in the vain hope of warding off a headache. Worst case scenario. His prodigal son was gay. This situation was so bad, it wasn't even on his radar, he had no plan for this.

Mr. Otori wracked his brain. How had he missed this? How long had Kyoya known? How long had he managed to appear straight? All surveillance Yoshio had ever ordered all indicated a perfectly healthy, straight, loyal, Kyoya. Mental note to fire head of surveillance. Had Kyoya bribed the security team? No, he had made sure his sons couldn't hide anything from him. How had…wait. Kyoya and Ayumi occasionally had a romantic dinner together but the most often went on double dates with Tamaki Suoh and his girlfriend. Everything fell into place. God damnit. Ayumi and the Suoh's girlfriend were reported to be best friends and spend a great deal of time together. It was the perfect scenario, a pair of heterosexual female best friends dating a pair of heterosexual male best friends. Nothing suspicious. Clever Kyoya. No doubt he had searched high and low for a closeted lesbian couple to play the part of the perfect beard.

"How long," he started to speak then paused to school his voice. He would not shout at his heir, not yet. "How long have you been sleeping with the Suoh boy?"

"My sex life is not something I will discuss. But, we have been dating in secret since high school." Kyoya answered coolly. Clearly he was in charge of this conversation, that needed to change. But, high school? He had been having an affair since high school! So, during all the years he had worked to build the Otori reputation, in secret he had been doing something that would soil it if ever found out. The Otori patriarch didn't look up at his son, if he did he would loose his temper.

He needed to think about this carefully. It would be a shame to loose Kyoya, neither of his brothers would be able to run the company like he could. But public perception was important. Gay marriage may have recently become legal but that didn't mean anything for upper class society. The entertainment industry didn't mind so much but the idea was still taboo in their circles. Mr. Otori couldn't think of a single openly gay company head. Kyoya really planned to be the first? There would be press and speculation about the worth of the company. Not to mention there would be the issue of children. Whose children would they even be? Hell would freeze over before Yoshio Otori would allow his grandchild to be the biological child of that illegitimate Suoh boy.

This was not acceptable. His son showing up to meetings with a man on his arm. Kyoya discussing business while his husband socialized with the other wives in the adjacent room. And of all the men in the world he had to choose that insufferable Suoh bastard. He could have at least found…no, he couldn't think about Kyoya with other men, even the idea made him nauseous. The Suohs were a fine business connection but in-laws? That dysfunctional family? The Suoh boy as a member of his family? Hold on, Madam Suoh was a huge stickler for tradition. She may have accepted her grandson as an heir but if she found out he was gay she'd disown him in a heartbeat.

"Have you spoken with the Suohs?"

"Mr. Suoh has been aware that Tamaki is bisexual for years. He does not however know that we are a couple. Madam Suoh has yet to be informed." This just kept getting better and better. No doubt Madam Suoh would disown her grandson on the spot. Even if Yuzuru, by some miracle, didn't mind he wouldn't have the authority to override Madam Suoh's decision. At the very least the Suoh boy would have no inheritance until his grandmother retired and his father got full control of the company. The Suoh boy was not only insufferable, he was also about to be penniless. What could Kyoya possibly see in him? His good looks? He didn't bother asking that question out loud, though. Kyoya would never give him a straight answer.

Yoshio Oroti took a long breath, for one of the few times in his life, he had no idea what to say. If he was doomed to have a gay son, why did it have to be his best son? If one of his other sons caused a scandal it would be half the problem this was. The more he thought about it, there seemed to only be one course of action.

"Kyoya," he began after an eternity of silence. Mr. Otori finally looked at his son again. The young man stood perfectly still. He looked like he understood the gamble he was taking. Either he would be disowned or accepted, Mr. Otori hoped to meet him half-way. "You are invaluable to the company. The best of my three sons by far. Still, I'm sure you know that a business of this prestige would never survive if run by a homosexual. I wanted you to inherit Kyoya and if you stop this now, I still will. But if you insist on going through with this suicidal action, I will have no choice but to demote you to a position below both your brothers." Mr. Oroti paused for a brief moment. Kyoya didn't try to get a word in, in fact, he didn't react at all. "You deserve to be my heir. Don't throw away everything you've ever worked for. Don't throw away your entire future and the future of this family for some fling. There will be no turning back if you do." Yoshio Otori sat behind his desk and tried to convey his meaning through his voice. He didn't care if Kyoya was gay. Kyoya was brilliant enough that it wouldn't matter if he never got married. He could even hire as many rent boys as he wanted as long as he kept it quiet and didn't, God forbid, marry that useless Suoh.

After a short pause, Kyoya spoke up. "To be absolutely clear, you do not approve of my decision. I will only remain your heir if I keep my sexuality quiet. If I am openly gay, you will never accept me as an heir and keep me from advancing in the company. If I marry Tamaki despite your disapproval then I will be disowned or placed so low in the company that I may as well be. Do I exaggerate?"

Mr. Otori met his son's even stare. "No, you do not."

"Very well." Kyoya said abruptly. He strode two steps forward and set his brief case down on his father's desk. Yoshio Otori stared at his son with confusion.

"Mr. Yoshio Otori," he snapped open his case, "due to your lack of interpersonal skills and inability to conform to company policy, you here by released of all duties at Otori Medical without compensation or pension." He held out an official document towards his father, whose head was suddenly spinning. His son was the one who bought Otori Medical? His son had outplayed him? His son was firing him? Firing him because he didn't approve of him getting married to the bumbling Suoh idiot? With disbelief and instant anger, he glared at the boy in front of him. Kyoya stared back coldly. His face was solid, he showed no weakness. He didn't regret this decision. He would ruin everything but didn't care. There was no way Kyoya would act like this on his own. Somehow Tamaki Suoh had stolen him away. He had kidnapped Kyoya from the land of sanity and dragged him to a world where it was acceptable to fire one's father or kiss another man in public. The Suoh bastard child had corrupted his Kyoya and used him as a weapon against his own father.

Kyoya held the form steady, silently demanding that Yoshio take it. There was no way out of this. Slowly Yoshio Otori reached out and took the termination order. He bowed to his youngest child and the Suoh that had seduced him.

"You are to vacate the premises by the end of the business day today," he said mercilessly. He closed his case with a final click. Kyoya turned and walked to the door. Mr. Otori looked down at the papers, at his son's retreating back, and lost the calm he had been hanging on to so precariously.

"Damnit, Kyoya!" He lunged from his chair and slammed both fists down on his desk. "Why…"

"Why what?" Kyoya cut him off with the fierceness of a sharpened blade. He paused at the door to look over his shoulder at his father. "Why would I betray you? Why would I throw away everything I ever wanted? Why would I ruin my prefect future as your perfect son?" His voice was calm but his words vicious. Light flashed off his glasses and his gray eyes narrowed to menacing slits. He continued with the words he had clearly wanted to say for years before his father could shout again. "My whole life I have worked to create a place for me and the man I love. My future and my family is with him, it always has been." For a second he not only met his father's gaze but shattered the older man's angry glare with his own. "This concludes our business, Mr. Otori."

**Seasnake: Please, forgive my homophobic bigotry. It hurt to write but I wanted to try and make the character accurate. **

**My friend's reaction to this: "Um, thanks but I really don't care about Kyoya's dad. Where's Tamaki?"**

**Seansake: "Uh… I don't know. I guess I just like writing about magnificent bastards?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seasnake: I was originally planning a one shot. But my friend pouted about there being no Tamaki, so I added a second chapter. I had to improvise his brother's personalities a little bit. They just don't appear much in cannon.**

Yuuichi Otori was in the middle of balancing a budget when he got the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Yuuichi." That was Kyoya's voice. "Within the hour you will receive a call from Mr. Otori informing you that I am the new owner of Otori Medical. You will turn down any job he offers you immediately, stating that you work for me."

"…What?" Yuuichi wasn't surprised by Kyoya's detached tone. They hadn't exactly been on friendly terms ever since his youngest brother had surpassed him as heir. But what was he saying? Kyoya was the one who had recently bought the company?

"Tomorrow morning you will either be in your office at Otori Medical or you will be arrested for embezzlement." Click.

Kyoya pressed the end call button on his cell phone. Yuuichi respected strength, Kyoya anticipated he would fall into line. And if he didn't then the mysterious expenses from last year would be explained. Kyoya idly watched scenery roll past the car window as he entered Akito's number.

"Kyoya?" his brother picked up on the second ring.

"Tamaki and I are now engaged."

"So, it was you who stole the company from underneath us." Akito had known about their relationship for a year. Tamaki had told Fuyumi the truth when she started to getting suspicious and she in turn had told Akito who apparently also had questions. Akito knew Kyoya could destroy him so hadn't dared tell anyone else. While never one to take risks himself, Akito found his little brother's rebellion both admirable and incredibly stupid. "I'm surprised you got away with it. Have you told Father yet?"

"Mr. Otori will call you any minute now."

"Right," Akito sighed, "any chance I can remain a neutral party?"

"No."

Another sigh. "Alright, I'll tell him you blackmailed me into compliance. Save you the trouble of actually doing it, yes?" Kyoya ended the call without hostility. Akito may be a follower but he was smart enough to know who to side with.

As for Fuyumi. Kyoya just sent her a text. She knew about his relationship with Tamak but didn't know Kyoya had bought the company. She would want to have a longer conversation than Kyoya was in the mood for.

He still had a few minutes until the car stopped so Kyoya made a call to Ayumi and to the journalist he had hired last week. The press would be the first way Mr. Otori would try to hurt them. He would of course fail miserably, by this evening the news would be all over the internet. Ayumi's wife had written a book about her life and how hard it was to be trapped in the closet. Kyoya had helped her edit it and reading it made Tamaki cry. It would be a best seller. The manuscript was already published and ready for release but Kyoya had told her to hold off until after he spoke with his father. With Ayumi and her wife's elopement grabbing the headlines, Kyoya and Tamaki's relationship would take backstage for at least a little while.

The car rolled to a stop in front of his house. It wasn't a huge mansion but it was nice and he and Tamaki owned it. They had saved up funds to buy it in one lump payment to prevent any credit problems down the road. Kyoya couldn't provide his vengeful father with any opportunities.

Kyoya walked inside and immediately searched for Tamaki. He found him lying face down on the sitting room sofa, surrounded by an aura of gloom. Kyoya made sure to walk loudly so the blond could hear him coming.

"She didn't let me explain." Tamaki muttered into the upholstery. "I didn't get a chance to say anything." Kyoya leaned against the arm of the couch and ran a calming hand through Tamaki's hair. "She said didn't need me. That she had already picked out a replacement for when I turned out to be the failure."

"You're not a failure."

"Why does the world have to be so cruel, Kyoya?" Tamaki jumped to a sitting position and looked at him with watering violet eyes. "I said I didn't want to marry a girl because I was in love with a boy and she told me to get out. She threatened to call security." Kyoya sat down and pulled Tamaki onto his lap. "I thought she was starting to like me. But she said she would rather ruin the bloodline than have the company run by a … a…" Kyoya rubbed small circles between his shoulder blades and let him wrinkle and cry against his expensive suit.

"She doesn't deserve you," he said in his most serious tone of voice. Tamaki sniffled. They had talked about it before hand, Tamaki knew this would likely happen. But he had held out hope that he had proven himself to her enough that she would be accepting or that she would over look Kyoyas gender considering how rich and successful he was. Despite Kyoya's offers, he had insisted on speaking to his grandmother alone. "What about your father?"

"I don't know. He didn't say anything. I think he was afraid of what grandmother would do."

"You'll probably hear from him later. I know he wants you to inherit," Kyoya said reassuringly. He stated it like a fact to give Tamaki confidence, Tamaki always trusted his research.

"Yeah…" the blond wiped his eyes and looked up at Kyoya. "What did your dad say?"

"That he would only accept me as an heir if I stayed in the closet."

"Oh," Tamaki's mixed feeling showed on his face. He felt he should be thankful that Yoshio Oroti brought Kyoya into existence and he considered family important. But despite that, he hated the man for every pained expression Kyoya had ever worn, for every time Kyoya had kissed him with enough force to forget something painful, and for every night Kyoya had gone without sleep to keep up with work and school. "Did he try to hit you again?" Tamaki instantly changed from weeping to protective. Kyoya insisted that that hadn't happened in years but Tamaki felt he needed to ask.

"He wouldn't dare," Kyoya assured. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. He's nothing." He cupped Tamaki's face and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on one tear streaked cheek. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. I'm going to marry you."

"Oh, Kyoya," Tamaki suddenly moved away and stood up. He tugged on the other man's arm, "you have to stand up for this."

"For what?" Kyoya asked but didn't really expect an answer. Tamaki led him over to a large window that had a view of the yard and trees. He had Kyoya stand in front of the glass then and took a few steps to place himself a carefully calculated distance away. Kyoya watched this ritual without comment. Only when Tamaki dropped to one knee did he raise an eyebrow.

"Kyoya Otori, will you marry me?" Tamaki held up a velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring that glittered in the sunlight from the window. It wasn't really a question. They had been planning marriage since senior year at Ouran. They had even discussed whose name to keep. This whole bit was cliché, unnecessary, overly romantic, and so very much Tamaki. A genuine smile escaped from the confines of Kyoya's soul and appeared on his face.

"Yes, René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine, I will marry you." Tamaki grinned with more brilliance than the diamonds. Without leaping, he got to his feet in a collected manner and slid the perfectly sized ring onto Kyoya's offered finger.

Kyoya raised his left hand to the light. It was a wonderful ring. Three rectangular, stately diamonds set on a wide, silver band. A little flashy but perfectly masculine and respectable. He admired it for a moment then noticed that Tamaki was watching him eagerly.

"It's perfect," he confirmed.

"Kaoru got me in contact with the jeweler. I designed it myself," he beamed proudly. "The twins paid for it in exchange for a favor. Something about planning a bachelor party."

"Uh oh."

"But you were surprised so it was worth it." Tamaki wrapped both arms around his shoulders. "Now everyone knows that you're mine and if they flirt with you it will be stealing. No more hiding and lying to everyone. We get to hold hands and hug and kiss. We can…" Kyoya pressed their lips together. Tamaki's frantic babble stopped instantly and Kyoya felt him smile. Yes, this bliss was worth everything and more.


End file.
